baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Dradeel
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 20 | reputation = | hit_points = 90 | xp_value = 3000 | thac0 = | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = 20 | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 10 | s_v_wand = 5 | s_v_polymorph = 7 | breath = 9 | s_v_spell = 6 | strength = 16 | dexterity = 19 | constitution = 17 | intelligence = 18 | wisdom = 13 | charisma = 14 | luck = | morale = 18 | breaking_point = 3 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Isle of Balduran | area_code = AR1500 | place = Dradeel's Cabin | items = Robe of the Neutral Archmagi Wolfsbane Charm | gold = }} Dradeel is an elven mage, worshipper of Selûne, and a survivor of Balduran's final voyage to the isles of Anchorome. Tales of the Sword Coast He is trapped in his hut on the northern half of the Isle of Balduran, besieged by "beasts". He will ask Gorion's Ward and party to venture into the rotting remains of the Wandering Eye to retrieve his spellbook so he can regain the use of his spells. If Gorion's Ward helps him and returns the spellbook, he may show up later in the Werewolf Village after Tailas turns the inhabitants against the party. He will direct the party towards the warrens underneath the town as a means of escape, then teleport away. Baldur's Gate II In Shadows of Amn, Dradeel is in a cell in Spellhold, an asylum where the Cowled Wizards keep prisoners (mentally-unbalanced or otherwise) taken into custody for magic-related crimes. He is put there because of what is likely PTSD and possibly schizophrenia. He can give Gorion's Ward a recipe, a note that has no further use, except selling it for economical or keeping it for sentimental reasons, but does provide a real recipe for cooking or baking. Trivia *Even without its expansion Tales of the Sword Coast installed, there are two creature files, NARRAT and NARRAT2.cre – read: narrator, present in the original Baldur's Gate, which both already bear the name Dradeel. *In Tales of the Sword Coast, Dradeel is stated to have a Neutral Good Alignment and be level 20. In Shadows of Amn, he is Chaotic Neutral and level 16. The most logical explanation is that this represents his mental degradation even after escaping from Lycanthrope Island; this readily explains his Alignment switch (Chaotic Neutral is the iconic alignment for the insane in AD&D), but his level loss is harder to justify. It may stem from the removal of several magical items he once had, or even be a side-effect of Irenicus' mysterious and painful "tests". *If you have Jan Jansen in your party when you first interact with Dradeel at Spellhold, when Dradeel rants about the player having "the rank smell of Golodon the Unmanned!", Jan will chime in, indicating that he knows the man of whom Dradeel is speaking, though he wishes to hide this fact. External Links * Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Articles with redlinks